Dr. Mundo/Trivia
General * His name comes from two sources: Proto-Germanic *mundo "hand, protection" & unrelated Ibero- mundo "world" (like in Spanish, Portuguese, etc.). ** He is named after Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez, by Brandon 'Ryze' Beck.Mundo Name Origin * Dr. Mundo's dance references the titular character from in turn dancing to Fight the Power by . ** A side-by-side comparison be seen here. * Dr. Mundo is one of four champions who use health as a resource for abilities, the other three being , and . ** Of them he himself is the only one whose ultimate ability has a cost, that being 25% of his current health. Development * Dr. Mundo is voiced by J.S. Gilbert, who also voices , , , pre-rework , , and . * Dr. Mundo references the titular character(s) from by . ** His (a deformed mutated human surgeon) referenced Dr. Jekyll while his current one references Mr. Hyde. *** His old in-game model can be viewed here. Lore * Mundo is apparently lactose intolerant.Buy New Skins and Champions or Mundo Rage * He is not actually a doctor, but he thinks he is. Quotes ; * }} references from . * }} might be referencing ("I'll go where I please, and please where I go.") * In the brazilian localization, }} (Portuguese: Mundo achar você frutinha!) was removed because the word "Frutinha" is considered offensive towards homosexuals. It has been replaced by }} (Portuguese: Mundo esmaga!), which is actually one of his normal movement/attacking quotes. ; * }} references Like A Boss by . * }} might be referencing . * }} references a famous line from . * }} references a famous line from . * }} references ' quote. ** A side-by-side comparison for the last three lines can be seen here. ** The papers spilling out of his briefcase reading 'TPS' references Office Space's 'TPS reports'. Skins ; * Zaun can be seen in the background. ; * He resembles from . ** In the Brazilian localization, this skin is called "Dr. Mulko", as a reference to this fact. ; * He references . ; * He was conceived as a player request. * He features in the game's Mac version trailer. ; * He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2010 along with: ** ** ** ** ** * He is dressing as himself. * Other than wearing a Mundo mask, masks and costumes depicting several champions can be seen in the background: ** Masks: *** *** *** *** *** ** Costumes: *** *** *** *** * He resembles from . ; * He resembles from . ; * He resembles from . * He might be referencing from . ; * He was released in celebration of Taipei Assassins winning the Season Two World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents Lilballz. * His cleaver is the Summoner's Cup. ; * He might have been based on 'Tropical Mundo' by DELUCORE. * His skin bio makes a reference to: "Hi! I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear!", a famous quote from the series. ; * He shares his splash art with and * This skin is a reference to . * He has a great resemblance to WWE's The Ul. ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2018 along with: ** ** ** ** * His story is similar to the Beast from the story Beauty and the Beast. ** He is a handsome prince and it were during a party that he got the curse. ** came to turn Mundo into a beast. ** Other people in the ball turned into ice, while in the original story, they turned into animated objects. ** He believed his life is the same, and "go where he please" while in the original story, Beast is quite an impolite person. ** Mundo recalls is similar to the scene where Beast returns to his human form. However, Mundo did not success in turning back to normal. * He was cursed by (who makes an appearance in the background), by shooting an ice shard in his back. ** In his recall he pulls the shard out, starts to transform back, but then is shot again, causing him to remain in his monstrous form.Frozen Prince Mundo recall explanation Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Harrowing Category:2015 Pool Party Category:2018 Snowdown Showdown